Amnesia
by JealousDragon
Summary: Draco didn't want much. He just wanted to remember. (COMPANION PIECE TO 7 DAYS OF DETENTION!) R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. **

**Note: I advise you to not read this if you haven't read 7 Days of Detention. **

* * *

Draco scanned the page, not being able to actually read anything. He just wasn't able to grasp the words anymore. But then…it _was _his twentieth book …that week.

His eyes were drooping close. He was exhausted but he couldn't stop unless he found what he wanted which, he admitted, could indeed take a very long time.

It was eerily quiet in the Hogwarts Library. Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she needed a change of scenery. Seeing Draco Malfoy poring over books for five straight hours couldn't be great for her health.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his half-hearted…ahem, _reading _when he heard someone say, "Merlin, you're worse than me."

He looked up to see Hermione Granger sitting on his table, her legs dangling from the end. His heart leapt at her sight.

Nevertheless, he smirked up at her. "I'm positive that _no one _could _ever _be worse than you."

She raised an eyebrow and cast him an appraising look. "Still a bastard, I see."

He leaned back in his chair and said, "Still a know-it-all, I see."

"Need I remind you that I was not the one who went and got amnesia," she said, glaring at him only half-jokingly.

Although as soon as she saw his face fall, she regretted it.

She sighed and asked, "I'm sorry. Too soon?"

His eyes were now trained on his hands on the table. "No," he said quietly, "It's okay."

It clearly was not okay. Hermione picked the nearest book and read the title:

_Memory Retrieval_

_Volume III_

_By Melissa Rogers _

She shook her head and said, "Draco…I'm really sorry, but you need to stop. We'll find something but you really need to stop all," she gestured to all the book, "this. You're exhausted. Any more and we'll have a dead body on our hands."

"You don't get it, Hermione," he said, finally looking up. He looked so angry and…pained.

He abruptly stood and started pacing, running a hand through his hair anxiously.

"You don't get it at all," he said, now louder, angrier, "Do you know what it's like losing your memories? There are huge blanks in your brain. You don't know half the people who know you. Heck, I'm fortunate I know who my parents are. Some memories are not whole. When I think about them, they just stop at one point and then I try to remember what happens next, I can't. _I simply cannot remember _and I can't stand it! It's bloody infuriating! _I WANT MY MEMORIES BACK. _ I want them back at any cost. I want to know how everything happened in my life. I want to remember Dumbledore and Snape and Daphne and Theo and Potter and," his voice shook with desperation, "you. I want to remember you."

It was then that Hermione noticed how close he was standing. Too close for comfort.

She was speechless. It killed her to see him like this –so distressed but she could do nothing which irritated her even more so. She met with Dumbledore every week to discuss Draco's memory retrieval but so far, they had found nothing and each visit, Dumbledore looked less and less hopeful, no matter how much he tried to hide it from her.

She imagined how hard it must be for Draco.

She touched his cheek. "Draco."

He looked up and smiled dryly. "You must have been pretty special, right…that I stepped in front of a killing curse for you?"

"I like to think so, yes," Hermione said, smiling a little sadly.

His eyes suddenly turned stormy and Hermione found it a bit hard to hold his intense gaze, emotions swirling in the grey orbs.

"Did I –" he swallowed, "Did I…love you?"

Tears pricked at the corners of Hermione's eyes but she pushed them back and said, "Yes."

"Did you love me?" he asked next, silently.

"I still do," Hermione as good as whispered.

Draco looked at her for a moment and then the next thing she knew, his soft and warm lips were tentatively on hers. Their lips were only just touching but Hermione's breath still hitched in her throat and her heartbeat turned erratic. She was afraid this was going to happen but now that it had, she couldn't not let it happen. She should've stopped him, but she couldn't.

When she didn't pull away, he pressed a little harder and Hermione felt her self-control slipping away.

She responded, wounding her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist (sitting on the table helped). His hands went to her hips and he slowly deepened the kiss.

And Hermione was gone. She was completely gone. Any shred of self-control flew out of the window. Her senses failed her. All she could think of was him and his intoxicating scent and his lips on hers and all the things it was doing to her. She allowed herself to get lost.

The last time he had properly kissed her was in Malfoy Manor in that empty room where she had broken up with him but this was different. That had been him. This was him as well and not him at the same time. It was very complicated. But she'd be lying if she said the same kind of knots didn't form in her stomach and her body didn't tingle. She'd be lying if she said the kiss wasn't bloody freaking amazing. She'd be lying if she said the git didn't know how to kiss.

It was when his hands found their way inside her shirt, on her bare back, did her senses come back to her and she realized what was happening. She gasped into the kiss as a shiver of pleasure went down her spine. But logic and sanity were poking her angrily. She had to stop.

She slowly drew away from his lips to look into his darkened grey eyes. She was quite breathless.

"No, Draco," she whispered softly, "Not yet."

"I can't help it," he said simply, with a small smile, "You make me feel weird things."

Hermione laughed and raised her eyebrows at him. "Weird things? Really?"

"Yes. Really," he said, grinning, "You know, if we keep doing this, I guarantee you, I'll fall for you again in no time. How about it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and joked, "Your game sucks, Blondie. Work on it."

"I don't think I needed much game to get you," Draco said, smirking.

Hermione gasped and punched his shoulder, "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, I've heard you are the smartest witch around. Figure it out yourself," he said, "By the way, did I ever tell you I've got a thing for smart girls?"

Hermione smiled wistfully as her mind flashed back on the illegal Slytherin party Draco had taken her to. It seemed so long back.

"You did actually. You know, I think I liked you better when you were unconscious. Peaceful six weeks they were". Hermione sighed longingly.

Draco scoffed. "Please. You couldn't live without me."

"You wish," Hermione said, sticking out her tongue at him.

Draco glared at her and she laughed. He took the opportunity and kissed her again.

Hermione felt happy. She was feeling happy after a very long time. Draco's memory loss was a terrible thing that shouldn't have happened but as he continued to snog her senseless, she thought maybe it wasn't as bad as they had thought.

She didn't think they would be able to retrieve his memories but at the same time, they could always make new memories. Memories that didn't involve name-calling and torment and crying and betrayal.

Hermione wasn't naïve enough to think that they would have a happy ending and live happily ever after. They would be obstacles along the way, she knew that but she was ready to face them. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

This was their chance. Their new leaf.

* * *

**Sappy. Sappy. And more sappy. **

**How do I manage to write these sappy things? I can't stand to read them and then I go and write them. I'm so weird. God. **

**Okay, so this is just a companion piece to 7 Days of Detention, not a sequel. THIS WILL REMAIN A ONE-SHOT. **

**By the way, I was happy to know that all the response I got for the last chapter of 7DD was positive. Whew. I was afraid ya'll were going to hate the ending. **

**Anyway, please review because even though this is not a sequel, your reviews might motivate to write one *Wink* *Wink***

**Thanks for reading.**

**Till next time! **


End file.
